Survival training
by In A Rush
Summary: A mystery island is set to shake things up in the season finale. This is how i would like it to happen, the pairing is about who is in the most danger, but it involves the whole team.  Meh read on to find out what i mean
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I plan to happen in the finale based on the preview.**

After having come up empty handed at the police station, Shannon went into the next building while Christian and Lawson double checked the station. Gun drawn, Shannon checks every corner before she turns back around but the last thing she was expecting was for a man to be standing behind her with a spear gun aimed at her head.

"Now, now, don't they teach you at the academy that you should always inspect a building with another team member, now if you know what is good for you, your will put down that gun, along with all your gear on the floor, you need to change into Civilian clothes, one slight move, and this will end up in your head.

Knowing if she doesn't comply she will be in a worse position then she is in now, she decides that it shouldn't be too long until Lawson and Christian come looking for her so she does as she is told.

Grabbing the civilian clothes he has placed onto the floor, she says "Can you at least turn around while I get dressed."

"No, I'm not having you do anything that would alert the others to my presence, so either you get changed now or you end up like your mate who is lying on the beach right now." He says.

Sighing she gets undressed, cringing on the inside at the fact that this guy was watching her and at her most vulnerable, she didn't want to do this but if she learnt anything from all her years on the force and at the academy the options were limited. Either you comply to their demands until your team can get you out of trouble, or you comply until you can manage to escape from them, and the worst was if you didn't comply, well it wouldn't end well.

"Good, I want you to turn around and keep your hands up above your head." He said.

Thinking it was an unusual request, she does as she is told. All of a sudden he has a tight hold of her with a cloth held over her face. Struggling against him she knows she is losing the fight as she starts to feel drowsy.

…

"Shannon, its all clear in here, what about you, have you got anything?" Lawson asks over his coms.

Waiting for a reply, both Christian and Lawson look at each other with a worried glance remembering the last time she didn't reply over her coms.

"Shannon, do you copy?" Lawson asks while he starts to walk over to her last known location.

Drawing their guns out, both Christian and Lawson walk into the building looking around the area. Entering the back of it they see all of Shannon's work uniform and coms lying on the floor, but her weapons missing with the coms destroyed having been stepped on.

"Shit, I gotta call Kerry; we need to do a sweep of the area, get onto Josh, and find out how long till Stella is ready to help out." Lawson says pulling out his mobile.

"Yeah Lawson, how is Michael?" Kerry asks.

"Look I'm about to find out about that in a minute, we have a bigger problem that, Shannon is missing." Lawson says.

"What do you mean exactly when you say missing?" Kerry says with Leon looking up at her questionly.

"As in she is missing Kerry, as in we can't find her, all her uniform is disregarded on the floor along with her coms being destroyed, her weapons are missing too, Christian and I are doing a sweep of the area but so far we have come up empty." Lawson says rubbing his head feeling frustrated.

"How did you let this happen?" Kerry asks.

"She went to look at the building a couple of metres away from the station while Christian and I did another check over the building to make sure we couldn't find anything that may have helped us." Lawson said blaming himself for the events that had unfolded.

"Try and get Stella and Josh to help you once Michael has been taken onto the boat, make sure Audrey tries to get hold of some footage from Shannon's camera, we need to work out what this bloody mystery is with this stupid island, try not to lose any more team members or get them injured, you need to at least stick in pairs." Kerry said.

"I know how our protocol works Kerry." Lawson said hating the fact he was being scolded at like a little child.

"Well if you knew how protocol works, you wouldn't have a team member clinging onto life or a team member who is god knows where with god knows who in god knows what condition, I will get onto the bosses and try and get some more help out there, keep me posted." Kerry says before hanging up.

"Who went missing?" Leon asks curiously.

"Shannon, I need you to try and get me something on this place Leon, anything at all, and if Audrey calls, you need to help her, if you need me I will be on the phone, explaining as to how a team member has apparently vanished." Kerry said before storming off.

Taking a deep breath, Leon turns to the computer and starts typing away furiously.

…

"Hey man, we will find her, seriously it's Shannon, if she can get out of harm's way with Kronin, then she will get out of this, she is just trying to test you, keep you on your toes you know." Christian says knowing that either something had been going on between Lawson and Shannon or that there were some unresolved feelings.

"But at least with Kronin she knew what she was dealing with, we knew what we were dealing with, right now we are flying blind, we have no idea what is going on, we don't know what they are capable of, we don't even know if she is on the island, I don't even want to think about the state she is in after what we found." Lawson said standing outside the building waiting for Josh and Stella to come there with the bags and gloves to bag her uniform and coms for evidence.

"They shouldn't be too much longer." Christian says.

"Yeah well don't forget they got gear to carry up and Audrey, she isn't used to being in these conditions." Lawson said.

"Just be patient, Shannon has had all the right training and experience, she was awesome on our training exercise, she will get through this." Christian says while looking around.

….

"Hey Lawson, we have the gear." Josh says setting it down at his feet and pulling out all the necessary items.

"It's in here; we may as well set up here." Lawson says as he leads Josh to where they found it.

Seeing all the clothes lying on the floor, josh swears internally before bending down to start bagging it and trying to get the bad thoughts out of his mind.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Lawson asks as Josh bags the last item.

"Of course, it's Shannon, clearly the idiot didn't know what he was getting himself into when he cornered her, Shannon being Shannon, she will wait for the right moment before she turns it back onto him and makes her get away, I kind of feel sorry for the poor bastard, he clearly is used to the idiotic people who used to run this island, which we are still trying to work out where they went?" Josh says as he gets up and walks back out.

"Hey Lawson, we can't get anything from the camera, it is completely destroyed, I even called Leon and he doesn't know how to fix it, I am so sorry." Audrey says tearing up.

"Its okay, Shannon will be fine, we just need to cover as much ground as we can as a team, no one can be alone." Lawson said and they all nodded.

…

"Lawson, we need to call it in, it's going to start getting dark now, we don't even know what we are dealing with so it is too risky to let you stay there over night, you guys can go back out there tomorrow, the boat should be there in about 10 minutes." Kerry says on the phone to Lawson.

"Copy that Kerry, how is Michael?" he asked while signalling to the team to start packing up the gear.

"His still in surgery, it shouldn't be too much longer." She said.

"Thanks." Lawson says before hanging up.

Heading towards the water they spot the boat heading towards them from the other side of the island. Pulling up, the man starts helping them hop in with their gear.

Pulling Lawson aside he says "Your boss informed me of what happened, I circled around the island as I noticed when I first dropped you guys off that there were two boats on the other side."

"Okay." Lawson says not getting why this is so important.

"A boat has now gone missing, which means if they took your team member they could be anywhere, I just thought you should know before your team find out, and Michael is out of surgery, so far so good, he has pulled through without any complications during the surgery." He says before starting the boat.

Walking away from the rest of the team, Lawson stares out into the water crossing his arms over his chest, worried about Shannon's safety and if she was okay. He felt angry at himself for letting her out of his sights and he felt an unrattling rage at the people or person who had taken his Shannon away from him. All he wanted was to have her safe in his arms and out of harm's way.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at base, the team got changed out of their uniform and went into the office for a debrief.

Pulling up chairs and looking defeated, they all sit there in silence waiting, none of them game enough to voice their concerns for their friends.

Walking into the office, Kerry see's their defeated looks as well as Lawson who had a tortured expression on his face.

"Alright guys, there isn't any right way to start this meeting, so I am going to start off with Michael's condition, so you all know he received a spear wound into his lower abdomen, now there was poison found in his system which was on the tip of the spear, he was treated for that and also had surgery to repair the damage, he had massive internal bleeding from his spleen which was taken out and it also nicked an artery, now he has been placed under a medical induced coma, they are hoping to bring him out of that in about 3 to 5 days if all goes well." Kerry says as everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"So he will be okay then?" Stella asked.

"All things going to plan he should be just fine, he won't be back at work for about 4 to 6 weeks depending how his body recuperates." Kerry says.

"What about Shannon?" Christian asks knowing that everyone is just as hesitant as him to find out what happened to her but also needing to know.

"Well I will hand you over to Leon for that one." Kerry says while leaning up against the wall.

"Well as you know, Shannon went missing, now we are still a bit unsure of the details, finding her will prove to be difficult, but we have had contact from a member of general duties that manned that island that has only just managed to report this back to the right people, apparently a lot of the people ended up with some form of food poisoning, so they were sent back to Melbourne to be treated now this took a day before they evacuated the island, now all we have is that this guys is named Fletcher, he went in a bit of a rampage with the others and murdered them, they all ended up with spear wound injuries and being trapped on that island meant they couldn't get the medical help they needed, this took place 3 days ago, all we know is he is dangerous and we don't know what his motive is." Leon says.

"This means we are dealing with a serious situation, now we have been informed a boat has gone missing from that island, meaning that the chances of Shannon being on that island is pretty slim, we can't track where she is as she doesn't have anything on her, all we can do is alert all the right authorities and hope for the best, we can't do much else, now Shannon is well trained enough to keep herself safe and out of harm's way for a little bit, she isn't just a trained negotiator, when an opportunity arises she will use it to her advantage to get out of wherever they are, until she comes back to us we need to keep our eyes and ears open." Kerry says.

"So what, we are just expected to sit here and do nothing to help her." Josh says outraged they have given up the search already.

"Josh, there is nothing we can do for her, we have no idea where she is, she could be overseas by now for all we know, the water police have been made aware of the situation, if they find a boat that looks suspicious they will pull them over, until then all we can do is do our jobs." Kerry says.

"How long till they find a replacement then?" Josh asks.

"Josh, they aren't going to replace Shannon straight away mate." Christian says.

"You heard her, after 3 hours of trying to find Shannon they gave up and called of the search, they will find someone, and they won't let us run two team members down for too long." Josh says.

"Josh is right, I know it sucks but Michael is out of action to so it makes this situation tricky, Elliot will be coming back to fill Michael's spot until he can come back to work, and we have another negotiator joining the team to fill Shannon's position until we know what has happened to her, his a Senior Constable and his name is Lincoln, he has worked for special ops and worked alongside Shannon for a bit so he can hit the ground running." Kerry says.

"This is just disgusting, replacing them already." Christian says before walking out.

"I'm going to get going to." Josh says and Stella silently follows alongside Leon and Audrey, while Lawson sits in his chair with his head in his hands.

Sighing as she finally gets the confirmation to her suspicions; Kerry pulls up a chair next to Lawson and places a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have you and Shannon been seeing each other?" she asks.

"Since that bodyguard business." Lawson says.

"Oh Lawson." Kerry said.

"The worst thing is she wanted to know what we were, and I just brushed it off as being one of those conversations, now I wish I had told her exactly how I feel about her." He says.

"Well I am sure Shannon knew how you felt, and you can tell her once we find her and she comes back to us." Kerry says.

…

**3 days later.**

Having been brought out of his medical induced coma that afternoon and having all the tests done, Michael was relieved when the team finally arrived and all of them visited him in pairs but he noticed two team members missing from the visitors who also seemed happy he was back with them but they were glum about something and they didn't hid it well enough.

"Hey why haven't Shannon and Lawson visited yet?" Michael asked Stella as she sat next to his bed staring out of space.

"Oh they just couldn't make it." Stella said.

"Stella, don't give me that crap, what has happened that has made everyone so depressing." He said rubbing circles around the back of her hand.

"Shannon is missing and we don't know where she was taken." Stella says.

"What do you mean she was taken?" he asked.

"She went to check the next building while Christian and Lawson did a once over at the station on the island, they went to find her only to find her uniform lying on the floor along with her coms being destroyed, her weapons were taken and she must have been taken on a boat as that went missing too, and we searched everywhere on the island and she isn't there, it isn't looking good Michael." Stella says.

"Shit." Michael says.

"We have Elliot back on the team to fill in your spot while your recovering and then there is this Lincoln guy who worked with Shannon in special ops, he keeps reminiscing about old times with her as if she is dead already, it just makes us all angry, don't get me wrong his a great guy and all but we don't need to hear that, and Lawson is beating himself over Shannon enough as it is." Stella says.

Feeling bad for what he did to Shannon and Lawson with the footage, he asks "Can you get Lawson in to see me; I need to chat to him about something."

"He said he would swing past in the morning." Stella said.

"Okay, Stella I need to ask you something." Michael says.

"Yeah what is it?" she asks.

"When I finally get out of here and recover can I take you out on a proper date and we try and make a real go of things between us?" he asks.

"Sure I would love to." She said smiling the first smile she has since the island.

"Good, now go home and get some sleep, you need to rest for work tomorrow." Michael says.

"Okay, I will swing past tomorrow, get some rest, don't stress about any of us, just focus on getting better." Stella says.

"Okay, see ya later." He said giving her a smile before she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 week later.**

"Hey you ready to go yet?" Stella asks from the doorframe of Michael's hospital room.

"Yeah I guess so." He says not looking at her.

"Alright, what's with the sulking?" Stella asks walking in and plonking herself down onto the bed next to him.

"No one really visited me while I have been here and if they have visited, yourself included, you're all distracted and you're in and out like a flash, only Kerry, Audrey and Elliot seem like themselves." He says.

"There is a reason to that, and you will find out shortly, but once you find out, you have to keep it to yourself. "Stella says grabbing his bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"So there is a reason than to the strange behaviour." He says following after her slowly.

"Yep." She says leading him out of the hospital to the car park.

"Can you at least give me a clue?" he asks eagerly.

"Nope, you just gotta hold on and wait." She says getting into her car.

"Naww, come on Stella, I have been stuck in the hospital for over a week now, you have to give me something, anything." He says practically begging.

"Your cute when you beg." She says leaning over for a kiss on the lips before saying, "That is all you're getting, I'm not caving in, and you only have to wait for like 15 minutes." She says driving her car onto the main road.

….

"Okay why are we at Josh's?" Michael asks as Stella parks the car.

"It's the safest place at the moment to do this, Tash and Minka are all cool with it, just wait and see." Stella says hopping out of the car and looking up and down the road before she walks over to the house and pressing the doorbell 5 times.

"I think they would have heard the doorbell the first time." Michael says sarcastically.

"Ha-ha smartarse, it's so they can tell if it's an unwanted visitor or not, less than that number or more than that and you will be waiting a while." Stella says just as the door opens slightly to reveal Minka peeping out.

"Oh hey guys, come on in, how are you feeling Michael?" she asks allowing them in before locking the door after them.

"Better now I am out, what's with all this secrecy?" he asks.

"Follow me grandpa." Minka says walking up the stairs.

"Why am I a grandpa?" he asks.

"Because you have to walk up the stairs slowly." She says turning around and poking her tongue out.

"Can tell she lives with Josh, with that kind of stuff coming out of her mouth." He whispers to Stella and she giggles.

…

Standing outside a door, Minka turns around and says "Welcome to the secret society." Before she opens the door.

Walking in he sees Lawson, Christian and Josh sitting down at a desk talking with Leon sitting at another desk typing away on a computer with images being projected onto the wall from the projector that had been installed. Looking around he also sees a board with writing all over it with maps and a couple of photos.

"Hey Michael." Lawson says.

"What's going on here?" Michael asks pulling up a chair next to Stella as Minka sits on the floor.

"Well because the department don't want to waste unnecessary resources trying to find Shannon when they don't know where to begin, we decided to do it ourselves in our spare time where they are less likely to stumble across it, we can't let Kerry know as she doesn't want to push too many boundaries by breaking the rules, and if Audrey, Elliot or Lincoln find out they will most likely open their traps, and considering Leon recently got investigated by ESD, we just had to set this all up here." Lawson says.

"Why here though, why not at someone else's house?" Michael asks taking it all in.

"Because Christian has the kids so that was ruled out, Kerry keeps swinging by Lawson's place to check up on him for some reason, Stella lives in a one bedroom apartment and Leon was investigated so that was ruled out, we have the space and the girls are all good with it." Josh say while Minka nods her head.

"Okay what have you got so far?" Michael asks.

"Well so far we have an image of the guy responsible, his name is Fletcher Murphy, 40 years old, but we don't have that much on him unfortunately, there has been one report of a man matching his appearance carrying a woman who appeared to be asleep, the woman sounds similar to Shannon, except she was wearing a baggy loose grey shirt and black pants without any shoes, so far it is all we know." Josh says.

"Okay, well how do you know this and where was she spotted?" Michael asked.

"Well with Leon's awesome skills at digging up things, he was able to hack into the police database, in Tasmania, it was near a loading dock for boats, but without cctv footage or details of where he is located, they couldn't really follow it up, but we did learn that the boat he came from was the same appearance of the one that went missing from the island, he had a sports bag over one shoulder and that was it, we presume they were her weapons." Christian said.

"Alright, so now what?" Michael asked.

"We keep sussing it out, hack the database at different times each day, try and find cctv footage of Fletcher atl least at the shops or something, then we can try and work something out." Leon says.

"Sounds like you guys have been busy." Michael says.

"Yeah, now we got to break it up, Kerry is most likely dropping past my place soon, being our day off." Lawson says.

"Okay, can I grab a lift with you?" Michael asks thinking it would be the best time to chat to Lawson.

"Yeah sure, no worries." Lawson said.

"I will see you later Stell, I just got some stuff I need to get sorted out." Michael said before he left.

"No worries, sms me when you're done." She says.

….

Groaning against the light that came through the door, Shannon slowly pulled herself up from the ground.

"Are you going to cooperate with me today?" he asked walking into the room placing the torch onto the ground rolling up his sleeves.

"I don't know what you want from me, seriously, I told you we were sent to check out why no one had heard anything from the station for a while, we have no idea what went on at the island, how many times are we going to do this?" she asked groaning from the pain she was feeling in her stomach.

"We are going to keep going until I get what I want." He said before tasering her.

….

"I am really sorry for making fun out of you guys, especially Shannon." Michael said in the car.

"It's fine Michael, you just have to realise that doing stuff like that can cause more harm than good." Lawson says.

"Are you guys still together?" Michael asks.

"Yeah we are." Lawson says.

"You must be missing her and worried about her, don't worry, Shannon will be okay, she did kick my arse in arm wrestle." Michael says.

"Yeah, I just want her back, where I know she is safe and I can keep my eye on her to make sure it doesn't ever happen again." Lawson says.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Shannon will crack it if she finds out that you have been doing that, you can't watch her 24/7, she is a stubborn girl who likes being independent, and when people are desperate, they do desperate things, you can't stop that." Michael says.

Pulling up at Michael's house he says "I guess so."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone about you guys until you're ready." Michael says.

"Thanks, we will do it together but Kerry knows, she worked it out and she is okay with it, I will see you tomorrow at 7pm at Josh's." Lawson says.

"You sure will." Michael says before getting out.

…

Looking down at Shannon, he smiles before he walks out of the room forgetting to lock the door.

Slowly pulling herself up, Shannon slowly walks to the door and pushes it open slowly.

Looking around she sees he weapons lying on a bench right next to the door, grabbing the Taser, her gun and flexi cuffs, she slowly walks around the house with her gun drawn before she spots him sitting on a couch. Walking up behind him she Tasers him shoots him in the lower part of his leg as to avoid causing serious damage and flexi cuffs him, before picking up the house phone and dialling 000.

"_**My name is Anna, What's your emergency?"**_

"_**My name is Shannon Henry, Tactical response, trace this call, I was abducted, I need an ambulance and police cars sent out here." **_she says before collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kerry, there is someone calling from Royal Hobart hospital calling for you." Leon yells out from his computer.

"Why would they be calling me for?" Kerry asks walking up and grabbing the phone from him.

"I don't know, but I gotta go to the toilet quickly." Leon says taking his headpiece out and quickly walking to the toilet. Making sure he locks the door, he pulls out his phone and calls Lawson's mobile.

"Yeah Leon." Lawson answers.

"Kerry is on the phone to the Royal Hobart Hospital." Leon whispers.

"Okay, why are you whispering, where are you, it's all echoey, you're not on the toilet are you?" Lawson asks.

"No I am not on the toilet, but I am in there so I could call you out of earshot from Kerry, hence the whispering, I thinks it's about Shannon, they wouldn't tell me what it was about apart from they needed to speak to my boss about someone." Leon says.

"Thanks Leon." Lawson says before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Stella asks.

"Just wait a couple of minutes, you will find out." He says.

….

"Hey guys, I just received a phone call from Royal Hobart Hospital, we have some good news, they have Shannon, now it's a fairly long story so when you finish your shift I will debrief you on the situation." Kerry says over the coms of both cars.

"That's great news Kerry." Josh says over the coms.

"Yeah it is, but just wait till you get back to base later to find out the full details before you make that judgement call, now get back to doing your jobs." Kerry says.

….

"Alright Elliot and Lincoln, you guys can head home, I just need to talk to these four about what was discussed in the phone call, we will see you in 48 hours' time for your next shift." Kerry says as they all get out of the cars.

"No worries Kerry see you then." Elliot says as Lincoln says bye to the others.

"Alright guys, get changed and we will discuss everything in the office, Leon and Audrey are there waiting as well as they don't know what was discussed either, you got ten minutes to get organised." Kerry says before turning around and walking back to the office.

"Come on guys, let's get ready." Stella says to the boys before quickly walking to the locker room to get ready.

….

"Alright guys, well I spoke to a Doctor Beaumont about Shannon's condition after the verified a few things, apparently she was able to make a phone call to triple zero and the operator was told her name and who she works for, that she needed an ambulance and police sent to her location, that she was abducted and they needed to trace the call, she became unconscious during the call and has been in and out of consciousness now for the past forty eight hours, now her condition is stable, she has multiple wounds from what appears to be from a knife, as well as burn marks, chain marks, and bruises across her body, she was able to tell them she had been tasered numerous times but that is all they have gotten out of her, she had some poison in her system too and is also being treated for malnutrition and dehydration, she is very lucky." Kerry said.

"So when is she getting transferred to Melbourne?" Christian asks.

"Well she isn't at the moment, not until she gains consciousness, she is part of a police investigation there, they found her weapons with her fingerprints which I thought would have been obvious, but they also have his prints on them as well as other weapons found just all lined up on a bench outside a room that was a basement but had been set up to some sort of cell, it had a padlock hanging off the door and chains on a post down in the basement with no working lights, but because they don't know exactly what has happened and because he had a bullet wound to his leg and was flexi cuffed they want to interview her first as Fletcher won't talk." Kerry says.

"That's bullshit, she was put through the ringer by the sounds of it, and she should be sent back here to us, her family, to help with her recovery, we have better resources down here." Josh says.

"Rules are rules though Josh, we have already sent through all the information we have on Fletcher Murphy and so have the staff who manned that island." Kerry said.

"But Shannon is going to be okay?" Stella asked.

"Well that's the thing, we can't really be sure, physically yes, but mentally and emotionally it will most likely be a longer recovery period." Kerry said.

"I'm going to call Tash, see if she can pull some strings over at the hospital to get Shannon the treatment she needs over in Tasmania." Josh says before getting up and giving Lawson's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I will keep you guys informed, Lawson I will need you to stay back." Kerry says as the others stand up and walk off to go home and Stella pulls out her phone to call Michael to give him an update.

Once everyone has gone, Kerry sits down in front of Lawson.

"So she is okay?" Lawson asks.

"So far from what they can tell yes, but I'm not going to lie to you Lawson, she may not be the same Shannon that we know and love, it may take a short period of time to get her back to how she was or it may take a long time, she may never come back from this, it's just too hard to decide at the moment when they can't talk to her and assess her thoroughly enough, but we will all be here to help support her and help her through this, but you need to be there for her and be patient, just help her out and understand she has been through some fairly traumatic trauma." Kerry says.

"I really want to see her Kerry." He says desperately.

"I know Lawson, I know, but she is in Tasmania and it will be a while till she can either come back to Melbourne after being discharged from Royal Hobart, or she may get transferred, but till that happens, I can't afford for you to take time off to go and see her as we are short of a Sergeant at the moment." Kerry says.

"Can we talk to her when she does regain consciousness?" Lawson asks.

"Well I am getting updates from the hospital, when she does I will ask them if we can, go home and get some rest, Shannon doesn't need to see you looking like shit when she eventually comes back." Kerry says standing up.

"Yeah I guess I better, see you in two days' time then, keep me posted." Lawson says getting up out of his chair.

"Shall do Lawson." She says as he walks out.

…

Pulling out his mobile when he gets home, Lawson dials Josh's number.

"Hey Lawson."

"Hey Josh, do you think you could take me to the airport so I can catch a plane to Tassie to see Shan, we have two days off so I can go there for a day and come back, I really need to see her." Lawson says.

"I know, but think about it, she is unlikely still going to be unconscious as she needs to recover, and she probably has police officers manning her room, I mean she is part of an investigation, you know they don't let visitors in when they are under investigation." Josh says rationally.

"Yeah but I will show them my police id so I can go in." Lawson says agitatedly.

"You know they still won't let you in, they would see it as a conflict of interest." Josh says.

"I need to make sure for myself she is okay." Lawson says.

"I know mate, look Tash already spoke to the doctor treating Shannon, she is getting the best care possible in a single room on a ward, Shannon isn't expected to really gain proper consciousness for another day or two yet and the guards are really strict with who is going in and out of that room, as soon as Shannon is aware enough and can comprehend what is going on they will assess her injuries more thoroughly as well as her mental and emotional state, they will have a counsellor speak to her and then she will get interviewed, as soon as they give her the okay, they will transfer her to the Royal Melbourne who will then transfer her to the Epworth, where Tash will make sure she has the right counsellor and treatment, till then you just need to be patient." Josh says reassuringly.

"What would you do though if it was Tash?" Lawson says.

"React the same way as you are but then you would be in my position and be reassuring me and making me sees sense." Josh says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so, thanks mate." Lawson says.

"No worries, just keep your chin up mate, Shannon is a tough cookie." Josh says.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Lawson says.

"You too, try and get some sleep." Josh says before hanging up.

…

Meanwhile back at the Royal Hobart Hospital, Shannon has been awake for over two hours and has been assessed by the doctor and counsellor.

"Just take it easy on her, she is still a little bit on the drowsy side, but she can comprehend what is going on." The doctor says to the two detectives while walking out of Shannon's room.

"Hello Shannon Henry, we have been waiting a couple of days now for you to wake up and have a chat with us." The detective says.

"And who are you exactly?" she asks

"Sorry, I am Detective Hanley and this is Detective Jones and we have a few questions to ask you and considering you can't come down to the station for a fair while we thought we would ask you here if that is okay and you are up to it." He says.

"No worries, ask away." She says taking a sip of water.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while since I updated this, so I thought I would do a very small update.**

**Enjoy **

…**.**

**Three days later.**

Having arrived back in Melbourne via helicopter to the Royal Melbourne Hospital, Shannon was then taken straight to the ambulance bay to be loaded up into the patient transport ambulance and was taken to the Epworth Hospital.

"Are we almost at the hospital?" Shannon asks tiredly from the bed.

"Almost, about another five minutes off." The transfer paramedic says.

"Is anyone I know going to be there or will they be notified later?" Shannon asks.

"I really don't know, you should just try and relax, you have had a tough couple of weeks from what I was told." And with that Shannon closes her eyes and tries to relax.

….

"Transfer patient Shannon Henry, transported via chopper to Royal Melbourne from Royal Hobart Hospital, hourly obs have been taken for the duration of travel, her vitals are above average, she has been mainly conscious but still severely drowsy due to her morphine dosage levels." The transport paramedic informed Tash and the nurses.

"We will take her to bed 3 and then I'll do the paperwork." Tash says as they start wheeling Shannon into the emergency department.

"I'll do all the necessary obs, can you check if her bed is ready on the ward?" Tash asks one of the nurses as they set her up in the bed.

"Hey Shannon, how are you feeling there?" Tash asks as she notices Shannon rousing.

"Drowsy but good." Shannon mumurs while adjusting to the lights.

"Do you know where you are Shannon?" Tash asks while checking her over.

"I'm obviously at a hospital, and I'm guessing the Epworth as you're treating me." Shannon says with a small smile.

"It's good to have you back where you belong, you've had everyone worried." Tash says holding her hand.

"Well I wouldn't say I belong in a hospital but I get what you mean and thanks, it's good to be back, is Lawson here yet?" Shannon asks.

"I'll give him a call once we transfer you to a ward, his been really worried about you." Tash says.

"I've missed him." Shannon says simply while stifling a yawn.

"Just relax and go back to sleep, everything is looking good, so we will transfer you soon and then Lawson will be here by the time you wake up." She says while running her fingers through Shannon's hair to soothe her before walking out.

….

"How is she?" Lawson asks as he hurriedly walks up to Tash at the desk.

"She seems okay from the brief moments I've had with her, she has been asleep most of the time, she is on high levels of morphine for the pain which is making her drowsy and a little bit on the happy side, but she has been missing you, she was asking for you when she got admitted here." She says as she leads him to the lift.

"But she is doing okay?" Lawson asks worriedly.

"So far she is, her obs are really good, she knows her surroundings, her wounds will take some healing time but otherwise it's looking good, better than I was expecting." Tash says as they step onto the lift.

"The team wanted to come in and see her, but I thought I'd let them know if they could come after they finished their shifts, I don't want her being overwhelmed or anything." He says as they step out and walk towards Shannon's room.

"I think it would be good for her if they came to visit, she wouldn't be overwhelmed, and if anything it should help her." Tash says coming to a halt outside the room.

"She's just through there, I'll swing past when my shift finishes." She says patting him on the back.

"Thanks for arranging all of this for her, it's really appreciated." He says sincerely.

"It's no drama at all." Tash replies before walking away.

Taking a deep breath, Lawson opens the door slowly and enters the room.


End file.
